<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uvas by PasitaErmac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609077">Uvas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PasitaErmac/pseuds/PasitaErmac'>PasitaErmac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light BDSM, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PasitaErmac/pseuds/PasitaErmac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta historia contiene boyxboy de los chicos bat, (?<br/>Si no te gusta no leas<br/>(Contiene micción, violencia, deseos incestuosos, etc)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uvas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leer bajo tu responsabilidad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo lo leído aquí es fruto de mi autodesprecio a las 2:10 a.m.</p><p>El insomnio es arte sin trabajar.</p><p>•°•°•</p><p>Damian no es precisamente el tipo de chico que sigue reglas, en especial las de alguien que no es su abuelo, padre o madre. Por ello cuando Diana Prince le dijo que no comiera ni una sola de esas uvas le importo una mierda. La tomó entre sus dedos y jugó con ella antes de llevársela a la boca. </p><p>Unas horas después estaba en una reunión en la Batcave, sólo estaban Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim y él. <br/>Se sentía extraño, su cuerpo estaba caliente y podría decirse que un síntoma más era esa fuerte erección que tenía.</p><p>—D-Drake...</p><p>Murmuró, pues era a quién tenía más cerca. <br/>Tim lo miró.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo Dami?</p><p>Pronto su expresión pasó de la confusión al asombro, todo esto al ver como Damian mojaba sus pantalones. El menor se sonrojo tapándose el rostro sonrojado con las manos. Se había deshonrado orinando frente a su padre y hermanos.</p><p>—¿Estas bien Damian?</p><p>Preguntó Tim ahora si preocupado, se acercó al chico y este sin previo aviso lo besó. Metió su lengua con ferocidad dentro de su boca, dejando escurrir su saliva entre ambos labios.<br/>Todd abrió los ojos de más y luego se rió, Dick fue él que quiso separarlos al igual que Bruce.</p><p>Tim también comenzó a sentirse raro, la saliva de Damian estaba dulce y sabía a vino, a un bien vino. Pronto su erección se levantó.</p><p>—D-Dick...</p><p>—¿Qué pasa Tim?</p><p>Timothy lo tomó de la nuca besándolo, pasándole aquel néctar que ahora también poseía su saliva. Damian se levantó rogando por el toque de Dick o Tim, quería ser tocado.</p><p>—No me mires a mi demonio, son como zombie sexuales.</p><p>—Jason basta, tenemos que separarlos —Dijo Bruce, aunque su determinación se fue al caño al ser besado por Dick, no le tomó importancia cuando le apretó aquellas nalgas que siempre quiso tocar.</p><p>—Papi...</p><p>Le llamó Dick. </p><p>Tim se desnudo por completo y disfrutó las miradas que le daban, Damian beso a Jason en alguna distracción que el mayor tuvo al ver el miembro erecto del tercer Robín.<br/>Jason entendió más, el sabor le era conocido, más bien el olor, Artemis bebía de ese vino, para las Amazonas era sólo eso, pero para los humanos hombres, era un afrodisíaco que revelaba sus más grandes fetiches.</p><p>En el caso de Tim, exhibicionismo, Damian el hecho de que todos lo vieran mojar sus pantalones, Dick hombres mayores, Bruce... Bueno, todos sospechaban que quería follarse a Dick.</p><p>—Mnhg... Dami...</p><p>Jason lo tomó de las nalgas con fuerza.</p><p>—Orina sobre mí... —pidió anhelante de ser maltratado y reducido a un baño humano.</p><p>El menor no pudo excitarse más, sacó su pequeño miembro y dejó a Jason hincarse para orinar en su pecho, piernas, todo.</p><p>—Mnhg... Ah~ —Todd se estaba tocando mientras el menor se encargaba de mojarlo.</p><p>Tim se acercó a tan caliente escena y el actual Robín sin pensarlo mucho tomó su miembro en sus labios. Jason hizo lo mismo con el miembro de Damian, lo lamió y chupo de mas.</p><p>—Bruce...</p><p>Gimió Dick abriendo sus nalgas para él, Bruce sin pensarlo entró en él follandole contra los controles de la batcomputer <br/>Damian gimió al ver esa escena sacando el miembro de Tim de su boca.</p><p>—P-Padre...</p><p>Lo quería, quería el miembro de su padre dentro de él.</p><p>—Damian toma el mío primero —dijo Jason sacando su miembro erecto. El menor asintió y se empaló sin pensarlo mucho. —T-Todd...</p><p>Volvió su boca al miembro de Tim.<br/>Tim sólo podía disfrutar de estar desnudo entre ellos, pues amaba ser visto así. Incluso comenzó a tomarse fotos y a Damian mientras le hacía una mamada.</p><p>—Pegame...</p><p>Pidió Jason mientras se follaba a Damian en el piso.</p><p>—D-Dejame montarte.</p><p>Una vez Damian arriba le daba cachetadas con fuerza, llegando a abrirle el labio, y Jason parecía estar en pleno éxtasis.</p><p>—T-Tim... Sientate sobre Jason, quiero metertela.</p><p>Tim asintió eufóricamente, Damian entró de golpe, pues aquella uva les había logrado hacer un lubricante en su parte trasera, donde todos (incluyendo a Bruce) escurrían.<br/>El tercer Robín tomó del cuello a Jason ahorcándolo, ahora todos estaban en pleno éxtasis.</p><p>Estuvieron horas así hasta que consiguieron venirse una vez al menos. Dick y Bruce cayeron en inconsciencia, Jason se quedó dormido con Tim encima y el único que pudo tomar sentido fue Damian, quien dejó salir sus fluidos sobre el cuerpo de Jason una vez más antes de arrastrarse a su habitación.</p><p>Quien sabe que tensión le esperaría a esta familia ahora.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>